Innocent eyes
by vickyt88
Summary: Rufus still doesn't trust Jenny so he sends her off to her mothers in Forks. Read and review
1. Banished

Jenny Humphrey had been through a little bit of a rough patch in the last year. She knew her Dad had been worried so she decided to get her act together throwing herself back into fashion design and getting a part time job. Not so much to ease her Dad's worries. She did it for herself so she could be free from being confined to the house. Unfortunately it hadn't quite worked out. When her Dad said he was pleased with her progress she had assumed she could stay in New York. He was pleased but he still didn't trust his little girl in the big city. So instead she had been shipped off to live with her Mom. She wouldn't have minded too much if her mother was still living near by. But she wasn't. Alison Humphrey had found love again after her first husband and moved off to Forks Washington. Jenny was moving to an entirely different state, away from her brother, her friends and from Nate Archibald.

Jenny sat perched on the end of her new bed half listening to her mom as she filled her in on all the things she would need to know. Stuff about how the oven worked and the washing machine. She fought hard not to roll her eyes. Her Mom had been gone for way too long. Jenny had learned how to take care of herself a long time ago. There was no way she could have gone to Constance with the Upper East Side eating nothing but waffles like the Humphrey men.

"I'm so glad you're here" her mother gushed excitedly. "Bob will be home soon I can't wait for you to meet him"

"Yeah sure sounds great mom" Jenny smiled back. "So would it be ok if I went to look around?"

"I'm not so sure" Alyson said her eyebrows creasing slightly "It's your first day here I don't want you doing too much before school tomorrow it's going to be a lot to cope with"

"Mom I'll be fine, I've been to school before, and I'm sure I can handle a town this small" Jenny reassured her.

She knew it wouldn't work though. Rufus had probably already informed her mom all the about stealing, lies and drug dealing boyfriends. She'd be cooped up again with nowhere to go.

"It's not that I don't trust you" Alyson added quickly "I know you're a good girl Jenny, your father just wasn't there properly for you and neither was I"

Jenny rolled her pretty blue eyes. "It wasn't either of you, it was me but I'm past that now"

"I know" her mother smiled "And tomorrow I've invited the neighbours round to meet you"

"Are you trying to embarrass me on my first day here?" Jenny asked "Can't you wait a little while before turning into Dad"

"Jenny!" Alyson warned

"Right ok I'm sorry, maybe I'm just tired and need some sleep" Jenny said trying to sooth her mother before she could start "Like you said big day tomorrow."

Alyson looked at her daughter and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile though. Jenny smiled back a very similar smile as her mother closed the door. She lay back on the bed and sighed. This was defiantly a new low. Not only was she banished from Manhattan she had gained another unbearable parent when one had been bad enough. Jenny was most defiantly annoyed at Rufus.


	2. Vampire chic

So it was the first day of a new school. Jenny wasn't overly worried. If she could handle the bitchy girls at Constance, then the people here wouldn't be too much of a problem. In fact she was so sure it was going to be boring she'd brought along her phone to keep up with the gossip girl updates. Sure she should probably be trying to concentrate on learning and making friends, but every Manhattan teenager knows only the 4 G's matter in life. Guys, girlfriends and gossip girl. Gossip girl was the only way off keeping up to date with the first two.

"_Hey all you upper east siders. Looks like Little J has been banished from the city. S isn't going to have any problems holding onto her prince now."_

On the other hand gossip girl wasn't always a great idea. Especially when Jenny was involved. Jenny put away her phone and noticed that people were staring at her. This was something she wasn't used to. She looked around and tried to figure out what they were staring at. Then she looked down. Compared to all the wholesome looking teens around her she did look a little out of place. Everyone else had jeans, sweaters and rain coats. Her shorts, fishnet stockings and leather jacket weren't helping her to fit in. Long blonde hair with dark eyes and lips may cut it in the big city but certainly not here. It was a good thing she was into fashion and didn't mind being the centre of attention for once. With no Blair or Serena to compete with she could get used to it. The loving the attention thing really didn't last long as she was bombarded by the same boring questions all day long. _Where was she from? How did she like Forks so far?_ Blah blah blah. She seriously thought the day wouldn't end. At least it was sunny today. All she'd been told about all day was how much it would rain here. Sure it wasn't always sunny and bright back home but on the rain side of things this place was meant to have more than anywhere else in the U.S. That was just perfect.

As she left at the end of the day she was relieved to see that her mother wasn't there to pick her up. That's what she had been dreading most all day. Rufus met her after school every day because she wasn't trusted to walk home. Here she was getting a tiny bit of freedom. Jenny smiled as she headed out of the school car park not really looking where she was going. A loud roar startled her back into reality. She jumped back in time to miss the motorcycle that would have run over her feet. And her favourite ankle boots with killer heels. She gave the owner of the bike her best Blair Waldorf death glare.

"Watch it!" She spat going into bitch mode.

"I think you'll find it was you walking along in your own little world." The owner retorted with a smirk.

"Whatever" she mumbled and carried on walking.

The guy on the bike started to follow her.

"Don't I get an apology at least?" he asked.

Jenny laughed as she spun round to face him.

"No you don't it was me that almost got hit" she replied

"I wouldn't have hit you" he said

She turned around and started walking again.

"Guess the moody vampire look shows a lot about your personality" he called after her.

She just kept walking. Vampire look? Like anyone here had style!


	3. Meet the neighbours

"Mom I'm home" Jenny called as she walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen" Alison called back.

Jenny threw her bag onto the couch as she walked through to where her mother was busy cooking. Jenny sat on the edge of stool and glared at her mom.

"Yes?" Alison asked innocently.

"What's with all the cooking?" she asked accusingly.

The counter tops were filled with all sorts of delicious tasty treats which Jenny would be happy to see. But it was still just Jenny and her mom until next week and there was way too much food for just two people even by her mom's standards. Alison went a little over the top sometimes but she was clearly planning a party now.

"I told you I was inviting people over to meet you" Alison said with a pleading note in her voice.

Jenny remained silent. There was no point arguing it was going to happen. To make a fuss was only going to upset the both of them more. Instead she went up to her room to wait it out until she could no longer avoid her terrible fate.

Jenny had become totally absorbed in her fashion magazine it took her a little while to notice her mom calling her.

"Jenny Humphrey are you listening to me?" Alison called from outside the bedroom door.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she got up off the bed and opened the door.

"Sorry mom I was in a world of my own, I'll come downstairs now" she replied with a smile.

Alison sighed but then smiled as she headed back down the stairs. Jenny paused momentarily to compose herself before she followed her mom. The room was full of unfamiliar faces that were all staring at her just like in school earlier that day. Jenny was introduced to so many people she doubted she'd remember all of their names. Doctor Cullen stood out and his family. They were so gorgeous she'd always remember them. And a few of the kids in school who'd followed her most were starting to stick in her mind. She decided to head back through to the kitchen to grab another drink. She stopped startled to find someone incredibly huge blocking the refrigerator.

"Erm excuse me can I get past?" she asked a little hesitantly for her liking.

The person turned round and smiled. He was well over six foot. He had dark hair and eyes. Extremely well built. Drop dead gorgeous really.

"I'm sorry vamp girl" he said with a grin moving aside.

Jenny narrowed her baby blue eyes. She knew she recognised that dark eyes. It was the guy with the motorcycle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was invited" he replied still smirking "Jacob Black, my dads a friend of your moms"

Jenny just shrugged and nudged past him to get her drink. She was trying to stay cool with someone so much taller than her looming overhead it was hard to concentrate. His eyes boring into her made it harder still. Unfortunately the idiot was attractive. But he was still an idiot.

"Yes?" she question raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, sorry ice princess" he laughed.

"I thought I was vampire girl?" she retorted.

"You can be both" he shrugged

Jenny just rolled her eyes "Because you're badass biker look was skater shorts is so much better"

Jacob looked down at his cut off shorts and grinned.

"Well maybe you could give me some fashion tips then" he suggested "I'm sure I could pull off those fish nets better than you"

Jenny let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Is the Ice melting?" he joked.

Jenny hit him playfully on the arm. She moved her hand back quickly shocked at how warm he was.

"Jeez you feel like you're burning up" she said slightly concerned for the idiot. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied pulling back.

He was being quite stood offish all of a sudden and Jenny was unsure of what to do.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Jacob Black" she said with a small smile "My mom will kill me for not socialising with everyone."

"Well I'll see you later hopefully next time won't be a close encounter with my bike" he said with a grin.

Jenny blinked. His mood swings were as bad as hers. Moody for a second then bouncing straight back. But she wasn't going to complain with him smiling down at her. She waved and headed back off into the party.


	4. Sunlight

Jenny smiled as she looked out of the window. For once it was a sunny day and she wasn't in school. The only down side to the otherwise perfect looking day was that she didn't really know anyone in Forks. She hadn't exactly fitted right in at school. But today would be the first day she could go and explore without her mom worrying. No school to miss and it was daylight hours. Taking advantage of the nice weather she put on her denim hot pants and little black top. She added knee high black heeled boots and accessories. Jenny Humphrey did not do plain and boring. She bounced down the stairs full of excitement completely ignoring the looks her outfit was getting from her mother.

"Jenny couldn't you try and tone it down a bit like the other girls?" Alison asked her daughter.

Jenny just rolled her eyes.

"Mom you and dad are artist and taught me to express myself, well fashion is how I do that." She replied "I make and wear my own designs not that you'd know you haven't been around you were busy in Hudson"

She knew adding the last part had been a little mean but she didn't care. The last thing she wanted was to start dressing like the people here. She had to keep a little New York with her. She headed out of the door without even looking back. She smiled to herself as she felt the sun beating down on her. She had decided to look around and she what stores there were. It turned out there weren't any. Kind of a wasted trip but at least she was out. So she sat on a bench and got out her phone. She knew she shouldn't but the temptation was just too big.

_Trouble in paradise for S and N. Looks like our prince is missing his rock chick. But S seems very cosy with D, is our bad boy changing his ways for a special upper east princess? You know you love me xoxo......._

Jenny stared down at her phone. Nate and Serena had split up? She missed Nate a lot. The other part bothering her was Serena and Damien. The asshole that had tried to take her virginity and left her alone when she said no was now snuggling up to Serena? How could Serena do that to Nate? How could they do that to her? As far as Serena knew she had slept with Damien because she lied to her about it. Some step sister. Not that she had been a great one either. She really had to forget all of them. Nate wasn't that great he'd hurt her before and Damien wasn't worth thinking about.

"Should you be out in the sunshine?" a voice asked breaking her from her thought.

She raised an eyebrow trying to look up at Jacob without being blinded by the sun.

"Oh wait I forgot I'm a vampire I best run before I turn to dust" she replied sarcastically.

Jacob just grinned.

"Waiting around to try and see me again?" he asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"No" Jenny laughed shaking her head slightly.

"I know you were really and it's ok" he joked "Most girls are attracted to me"

"Actually Edward's more my type how do you know I wasn't hoping to bump into him and get to know him a little better" she challenged.

Jacob just shrugged.

"I doubt you'd see him today" he smirked.

"Well then it's a good thing I was just out exploring" she replied.

"Having fun with that?" he asked

Jenny just shook her head and he smiled back knowingly. Forks didn't exactly have a lot to offer.

"Why don't you come down to the reservation" he suggested "You can meet my friends"

They might not have been the Upper East Side but Jacob was hot and any friends were better than none. Jenny jumped up from the bench. Even in heels she didn't reach Jacobs shoulders.

"Sure sounds great" she replied

"Jump on the back" he told her gesturing to his bike.

"Can't I walk?" she asked eyeing it warily.

"Not in those shoes" he laughed.

Jenny bit her lip weighing up the pros and cons. pro being close to Jacob would be good. Con.....she didn't want to die.

"Scared vamp girl?" he teased.

Jenny narrowed her heavily made up eyes. She tossed her long blonde waves over her shoulder and jumped on the back, doing her best to remain calm, cool and composed. She ignored the butterflies that appeared in her stomach as Jacob wrapped her arms around his waist. She shut her eyes tight and held him tighter as they took off towards the reservation. Being a cool rock chick did not include dangerous activities and motorbikes in Jenny's case. Not that she would admit it.

Jacob was grinning the whole way home. It wasn't every day he had a beautiful girl clinging on to him even if it was out of fear. All he usually had for company were his pack, their girlfriends and Leah. His friends were fun but he loved teasing Jenny for some reason.

"You can let go now" he told her slightly reluctantly as they came to a stop.

"Sorry" she replied blushing slightly.

She'd been so nervous she hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped moving. She hopped off the back of the bike and smoothed down her now wild hair. She stared up at Jacob as he brushed a strand back from her face.

"So" she asked with a smirk "Where are all these friends I was supposed to meet?"

"Come on and I'll show you" he said taking her hand and walking her in the right direction towards Sam's' house

Jenny bit her lip as she trailed along behind Jacob looking down at her hand in his. She also stared in disbelief at just how fast he was. She was struggling to keep up. Thankfully he noticed and slowed down a bit.

She paused when they reached the house. Old Jenny nerves kicking in meeting new people in a new town.

"Don't worry" Jacob reassured her "We don't bite"


	5. beaches and bonfires

Jenny was amazed by the sheer size of the boys inside the house. Jacob was the tallest but not by much. She also guessed shirts were optional when it came to these boys. Not that she was complaining. She did feel a little out of place. They were all tall tanned and casually dressed. It was a huge difference from her pale look with dark eye make and overly dressed up. There welcoming smiles put her at ease quickly though.

"Hi I'm Emily" a pretty girl with a striking scar introduced herself "You must be Jenny we've heard so much about you"

"You have?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

"No they haven't I mean we only just met I told them I nearly ran you over" he explained quickly.

"That is such a lie" Quil laughed.

Jenny giggled and grinned at Jacob.

"That's really cute Jacob" she said with a slight teasing tone to her voice.

Jacob punched Quil playfully trying to hide how much he was blushing. It wasn't exactly how he hoped the meeting would go. He didn't want Jenny to think he was some idiot talking about her when they barely knew each other.

Jenny was surprised by how nice Jacob's friends were. She wasn't used to it especially not nice girls. There was no bitchy power struggle and all the jokes were in good fun, not digs at people.

"You know" Sam said drawing Jenny's attention away from Jacob "We're having a bonfire on the beach you should come"

"I'd have to ask my mom" Jenny replied a little uncertainly.

"Just tell her my Dad will be there, she'll be cool with it" Jacob told her.

Jenny had never been to the beach. She was used to the city. She grinned widely. This would defiantly be fun. Something new and different.

One thing she quickly learnt was heels and sand didn't mix so well so she had to ditch the heels and instantly felt like a midget compared to the freakishly tall boys around her. Not that Emily was overly tall so she felt a little better. She watched in amazement as some of the boys jumped from the cliff tops into the sea. That was one thing she would not be trying any time soon. Instead she went and sat at the edge of the sand with her toes in the water. It was weird how calm and at home she felt here.

"Hey vamp girl wanna help start the bonfire?" Jacob asked sitting down beside her.

"Not really now" she replied "I'll just sit here"

"Come on that's no fun" he persisted.

Jenny just shrugged her shoulders. She was enjoying the peacefulness. Sure she wanted to have fun with Jacob and his friends. She was having fun. Hard work wasn't really her thing she was happy to sit in peace for the next ten minutes and clear her head.

"I'll pick you up and throw you in" he threatened.

Jenny eyed him cautiously. Thinking he probably would throw her in the sea she got up to help. No way was she ruining her favourite summer shorts .

It wasn't too long before the fire was blazing away and they were all sat round talking and laughing together. It had gotten dark pretty quickly but Jacob had told her mom that he would drive her home so she didn't need to worry about the time so much. The downside was that it was getting cold and her little top and shorts weren't providing much warmth. Seeing that she was shivering slightly Jacob put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Ignoring the butterflies she was feeling fluttering away in her stomach, Jenny listened to the legends and stories they were telling about their tribe. Jenny hadn't ever thought about spending her time like this. If it wasn't guys, girls and gossip girl she generally wasn't interested but this was nice. She wasn't being bitchy ice queen Jenny who was out to ruin everyone who crossed her. She could be just plain old little J not constantly on the defence trying to climb the social ladder.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny lay back on her bed and tried to get her head round the feelings she was having. She was completely falling for Jacob Black and it was annoying the hell out of her. He was a total pain the ass and so not funny. But he was funny; he knew how to make her smile. Plus his height and body didn't hurt either. He made fun of her all the time. He wasn't the type of guy she'd normally go for. He didn't have money; he wasn't popular on the same scale as Nate. He wasn't from an important family. On the other hand she had left Manhattan partly because she'd been forced to but it hadn't exactly been a great time for her so maybe it was good to escape those kinds of people that made her act like somebody she didn't like anymore. A jenny, who stole, lied and made really bad decisions. All she needed now was for Jacob to decide he was into her and ask her out on a date. She heard a tap at her window. Jenny got up and opened her window narrowly missing the rock that was flying up towards it. She looked down to see Jacob grinning up at her.

"Sorry" he called up to her.

"You will be" she laughed "What are you doing here?"

"Can you come down?" he asked.

Jenny looked down at herself. She was in her pyjamas.

"Give me 10 minutes" she replied.

She quickly threw on jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. She decided there was no time for make up she couldn't leave him outside all night. Why couldn't boys call in advance so a girl had enough time to make herself beautiful? She tip toed downstairs and walked outside to meet Jacob.

"Vamp girl you look normal" Jacob said with a shocked expression on his face.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It suits you" he told her.

Jenny just looked down at the ground. Jacob made her feel nervous in a way she wasn't used to. Jenny was used to being super confident round guys. This was strange.

"So what did you want?" she asked

Jacob took a step towards her. Jenny felt her breath catch in her throat as he bent down to kiss her.

"I meant to do that earlier" he told her. "Do you want to come down to the reservation again tomorrow?"

"Sure" Jenny replied trying to keep the goofy smile off her face that was threatening to appear.

Jacob Black had just kissed her and asked her out. She was so excited but she had to play it cool.

"Well I guess I should be heading back inside" she added heading back towards the house.

"Don't I get a kiss before you go?" he asked as she walked away.

"Maybe tomorrow" she called back over her shoulder excited by the thought of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny headed down to the reservation the next day. She'd played down the heavy make up because she knew Jacob liked her looking less gothic. She felt a little self conscious looking all plain and natural with nothing to hide behind. Walking towards Sam's house those annoying butterflies kicked in. Jenny wanted to kick herself for getting so worked up. It was only Jacob. The boy she had hated days before.

Jacob was stood working on a car looking under the hood. Jenny walked over as quietly as possible.

"Hey there" she said appearing behind him.

"Hey you came" he replied with a grin.

Jenny smiled back up at him.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked

"Well you could help me with this car" he suggested

Jenny wrinkled her nose.

"Or not" he laughed taking in her reaction.

"How about we go back to the beach?" she replied" or we could go for a walk somewhere"

Jacob took hold of her hand intertwining their fingers. Jenny loved how warm Jacob was constantly.

They headed off towards the woods enjoying each others company.

"So you've lost the vamp look" Jacob said as they sat under a tree

"For today" Jenny replied with a small smile.

"Aww just for me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed

"It was and you know it" he laughed "You just find me that attractive"

Jenny hit him playfully and leant her head on his shoulder feeling surprisingly shy. Jacob wrapped an arm around her and smoothed out her hair.

"It's really nice here" she commented looking at her surroundings "I never really got anything like this in New York"

"Do you miss it? He asked.

She had missed it terribly when she first got to sad little rainy Forks. But getting to know Jacob had totally changed her mind. As cheesy and cliché as it all was. She had met and fallen for a nice normal guy. Instead of answering she kissed him.

Jacob was stunned for a moment but then held her close and kissed her back.

All thoughts of Nate, Blair, Serena and gossip girl left her mind. Nothing could be better than what was happening to her right now.

"I'm really glad I met you" she told him honestly.

Jacob kissed Jenny's forehead as she snuggled into him. He knew he was falling for her and wanted to protect her. He just wasn't sure how she'd react when she found out about him. Jenny was just as unsure about Jacob finding out anything about her past. She knew she wanted to keep it from him. There was no way he'd like the old Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny had been spending almost every day with Jacob. It was a million miles away from her old life but she couldn't have been happier.

This is how it should have been she thought to herself. No drama, no bust ups just fun with her friends. And incredibly hot boyfriend.

"Jenny" her mom called up the stairs.

The old Jenny would have yelled back down the stairs. The new happy Jenny bounced down the stairs to greet her mother with a smile. The change had scared Alison at first. She'd been convinced her daughter was on drugs. Now it was just nice.

"Yeah mom?" she asked looking at her mother expectantly.

"Your father's coming to visit" Alison replied cautiously.

"Just dad?" she asked warily.

"Err not exactly" Alison replied.

Alison moved out of the way to show Jenny the email from her father.

Not one but two little Humphries were coming to visit. Followed by a step family and a few tag alongs.

Jenny's peaceful drama free weekend with Jacob was officially cancelled. She just couldn't be around him this weekend.

"We're all having dinner together" Alison told her with a smile.

"Great" she replied rolling her eyes.

Old sarcasm was dripping into her voice. She hated to get all sulky again but it was certainly a mood killer.

"I invited Jacob" her mother said trying to cheer her up.

Jenny's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Why the hell would you do that!" she shouted.

"Jenny" her mother warned.

"No, you know they'll ruin it for me" she said tears starting to form.

She felt silly and over dramatic but Jacob was one of the few good things in her life. People like Blair and Chuck weren't going to let her be happy. They'd love to show Jake the true little Jenny Humphrey.

"They're coming today, you can tell Jacob not to come" her mother suggested "But I'm sure it'll all be fine"

Jenny knew better, but she also knew she couldn't just cancel on Jake last minute it would look to weird.

She just shook her head and went upstairs to get ready.

She looked her wardrobe up and down. She felt the urge to hide behind that vamp girl image she knew Jake hated. Instead she went for the new Jenny image. It would be a nice change for her dad and it would make Jacob and her mother happy. She didn't care about the rest of them. She was just going to have to make the most of the night and ignore the people she didn't want there. On the plus side of things she couldn't wait to show her dad and Dan how much she had turned things around.

She left her long hair wavy and down. She put on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a long white shirt with a waist belt. Casual and simple, perfect for a small family dinner.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called.

A bright smile lit up her face as Jacob walked in. She still wasn't used to being so smiley all the time.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted her pulling her up into a hug.

She held onto him tightly preparing herself for the night.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"I'm fine" she replied a little too brightly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well ok miss sunshine what have you done with my ice princess?" he laughed.

Jenny narrowed her eyes and pulled away from him.

"Don't you like me all happy cheerful?" she questioned

"Ohh there she is calm down vamp girl I was kidding" he said pulling her close again.

Jenny just sighed and rested her head on Jakes chest. She always felt so safe there. It didn't hurt he was so tall and muscular. But it was more than that. He made her feel innocent almost. Like she hadn't been hurt before and like all those mistakes weren't real. With Jake she could be in her own little fantasy world where the real world couldn't touch her.

The doorbell brought her crashing back down to earth. Even in Jacobs arms the wrath of Blair Waldorf could reach her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Calm down Jenny" Jacob said taking hold of Jenny's shoulders.

She was starting to look a little queasy and he wasn't sure what to do. It was just a family get together. Sure everyone had family they found embarrassing but it couldn't be that bad.

Jenny looked sadly at Jacob. Tonight was probably going to be the last night she ever saw him. Even without Blair and Chuck her family was kind of weird and dysfunctional. Her dad and mom had got together after his true love Lily left. Then Alison had cheated on Rufus and left. Then Rufus got into contact with Lily but she was with Bart. Then her mom and dad got back together but Rufus wanted Lily so they had an affair but she married Bart but then they eventually got together. It turned out they'd even had a kid together. Jenny's mom and Lily had even got into fights back in the day. Like this love triangle, or even octagon with all Lily's ex's wasn't bad enough they all had to sit down and play happy families over dinner with step brother and sister that used to be lovers.

If Jacob had a brain in his head he'd run a mile! In fact Jenny would be a little worried if he didn't.

Jenny put on her most convincing fake smile and took Jake's hand so they could head downstairs.

"Dad!" she exclaimed running down the stairs to hug him.

She surprised herself with how happy she felt seeing his face. She felt even better when he hugged her back.

"It's good to see you" he almost sighed hugging her back. "And you look more like you."

"This is Jacob" she said turning back to introduce her boyfriend." Jake this is my dad Rufus Humphrey."

"It's really nice to meet you" Jacob said with a warm smile shaking Rufus' hand.

Rufus looked at him a little warily but smiled anyway. It was something that could be discussed later.

Around the dinner table Jacob was introduced to the whole Humphrey-van der woodsen- bass clan. Plus Blair and Nate.

Blair had been unnaturally quiet she just kept her hand firmly on Chuck's arm. A cool unreadable expression on her face.

Jenny knew something would come but she knew it wouldn't be right now. Blair would want her to stress about it for a bit first. And it might not be in front of her mother. Blair liked to keep up appearances.

"So Jenny I hear you've been making some promising changes." Lily said with a small smile.

Jenny just nodded.

"Jenny hasn't had the slightest bit of trouble since she came here. It helps not to be around bad influences" Alison retorted.

Jenny had made a lot of mistakes and Alison knew it but she wouldn't let Lily Van der Woodsen look down her nose at her daughter. Jenny had been a sweet innocent girl until she got involved with the likes of Chuck, Blair and Serena.

Jenny smiled gratefully at her mom.

"So..." Rufus interrupted. "How did you and Jacob meet?"

"His dad's a friend of mom's" Jenny replied.

She smiled as Jacob squeezed her hand.

She had decided to miss out the part where he nearly ran her down with his motorcycle. She didn't think that would go down too well with her Mom, Dad or brother.

"Why don't you Kids go off for a bit and let the three of us talk?" Rufus suggested.

Jenny could tell he'd been waiting to have a private talk with her Mom to see how Jenny was really getting on. Normally she'd be pretty annoyed that they were talking about her, but right now she wanted to escape with Jacob while things were still going ok.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" she asked Jacob.

She knew she should probably be talking to the others but she couldn't really face them just yet.

"Sure" he replied "Want me to help?"

Jacob noticed the tension in the room since Rufus, Lily and Alison had left to talk.

"It's ok I'll be back in a minute." She said with a smile.

Jenny wanted to get her head together. Everything was going great but she hadn't had much warning about them turning up.

Jenny was so busy rummaging around in the refrigerator she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"So were you going to talk to me tonight?"

Jenny jumped and looked round to see her brother.

"Jeez you scared me" she exclaimed holding her chest.

Dan pulled her into a hug and Jenny wasn't sure what to do or say. She just hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" he said still hugging her.

"Why?" she asked pulling back looking confused.

"I wasn't really there for you" dan replied. "I feel like some of this is my fault"

"It's not" she answered simply and carried on getting the drinks.

She went to walk back into the other room.

"I'm glad you came though" she added.

"Hey Jen anyone would think you're getting soft" he teased.

Jenny just laughed and walked over to Jacob sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Jenny I've got to go" he said standing up.

Jenny looked at the clock it was only 9:30.

"Already?" she questioned.

"Yeah sorry" he headed towards the door.

Jenny followed him towards the door.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Jenny asked softly.

Jacob was acting strange and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Bye vamp girl" he said quietly before leaving.

He hadn't even tried to kiss her. He didn't touch her. He had barely looked at her.

Jenny noticed Blair looking over at her. That stupid Blair smirk was plastered across her annoyingly pretty face. She didn't know how she could have been so stupid to leave Jacob alone with her.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 3 days since Blair had filled Jacob in on her past life. 3 days since she had seen Jacob. He hadn't been returning her calls and hadn't been in contact with her at all. She had thought about going to see him but she was too ashamed. If he knew everything she had done before she came here he'd be disgusted in her. The fact that he was ignoring her confirmed it.

Jenny felt like she didn't want to try anymore. All her family and friends had gone home, leaving her behind again. Blair had managed to continue to ruin everything that made her happy and it only took her a matter of minutes. It didn't seem fair that Blair could hurt her so much and then go back to her perfect little life on the Upper East Side.

"Jenny" Alyson called "You need to go to school"

"I'm not feeling well!" She shouted back.

"Don't give me that young lady it's been three days you are going back to school" Alison scolded

Alyson couldn't help but worry about her daughter. Jenny had been just like her old self until her so called friends from New York had come to visit.

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to her closet. She pulled out her little black skirt, white vest top and biker jacket. She pulled on her studded high heel boots and reached for her eyeliner.

Jenny smirked in the mirror when she was done. Heavy liner, dark lip and bed head hair. She was feeling confident about herself already. She picked up her bag and ran downstairs.

Alyson frowned when she saw her daughter but decided to remain quiet. It was the first time Jenny had even been downstairs other than to say bye to her Dad and Dan when they left.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked warily.

Jenny just shook her head and walked out the door.

Jenny headed downtown away from school. There was no way she was going there. She decided to walk round for a bit to try and clear her head. She didn't want to go back to being a disappointment but it was almost like a comfort blanket. When things were going back it was the only thing she knew how to do. Put her guard up.

"Jenny?" came a voice from behind her.

Jenny spun round to see who was calling her.

"Edward?"


	11. Chapter 11

Edward stared down at Jenny with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why aren't you?" she retorted.

Edward smiled. "I guess that's fair, want some company?"

Jenny went and sat on the bench. Edward joined her.

"So I didn't figure you for the type to skip school, your brother maybe" she said with a small smile.

"I noticed you've been away for a few days everything ok?" He asked

"Just needed a bit of a break" she said with a shrug.

"If you ever need someone to talk to…."Edward said with small smile.

"Thank but I don't need a pity party I just want to go have fun" She replied with a smirk.

Bad Jenny Humphrey was back in full force and she did not need somebody looking down at her.

"Anyways Edward it was nice catching up but I kind of had plans" She said jumping up from the bench.

Edward raised an eyebrow "And where were you going?"

Jenny looked over to the biker bar at the end of the street.

"A few drinks, game of pool, seeing some friends" She replied with a lot more confidence than she felt.

Jenny had always been a good actress.

"You can't go there it's dangerous" Edward said his voice full of concern.

"I can look after myself" she retorted walking away.

Jenny was fully aware that Edward was calling her but she refused acknowledge him. Right Now Jenny wanted to drown her sorrows and act out a little bit. There was no one that was going to stop her.

Jenny sat at the bar with a vodka and coke. She had spent the last few hours giggling with the girls she had met and flirting with the guys buying them drinks. Vodka, cigarettes, gossip and guys.

Things were going back to how they used to be. Jenny's phone buzzed. She stared down at it. Her vision was so blurry she could barely read who it was from.

"Hey little J I got your SOS" came a familiar voice.

"How's AA going?" Jenny asked with a giggle.

"Oh you know…still sober" Agnes replied downing a shot of tequila. "Now let me make it all better and you can forget about that stupid boy"


	12. Chapter 12

Jenny and Agnes had been partying away all night. Jenny's phone remained unanswered in her bag. The missed calls from her mother were building up but none of it mattered right now. Agnes was helping Jenny forget which was amazing. Sure they had their ups and downs in the past but she could rely on her for a good time. Jenny was definitely in need of a good time. Why should Blair and Serena have all the fun?

"I think we're back on gossip girl's radar" Agnes giggled holding out her phone to Jenny.

Jenny had to squint to read the screen.

Gossip girl: Looks like Little J and A are out having some fun again. That's the girl I like to see. We've missed our rock chick, and N does too.

Jenny frowned. Normally her heart would skip a beat at the thought of Nate Archibald thinking about her. Instead now all she could do was think about Jacob Black. She felt herself getting angry in her drunken state. Angry at Blair for telling Jacob everything. Angry and Jacob for leaving and not giving her a chance to explain. Surely if he was a nice guy he would have gotten her side of the story instead of ignoring her. Sure she had done some bad things but he was supposed to be a good guy.

"Who'd have thought Forks was the place to be" Jenny smirked.

She looked round to find Agnes all over some guy they had met. Jenny just rolled her eyes and went outside for some fresh air. She was starting to get dizzy and needed to get out.

The fresh air hit her and she really wasn't feeling too great. She felt arms snake around her waist and she instantly started to panic. She looked up. It was one of the guys that had been buying them drinks all night. Jenny tried to push him off as he tried to kiss her neck.

"Hey get off" she said trying to shove him away.

He was twice the size of Jenny and she was hardly steady on her feet.

"Oh so you've been teasing us all night?" He demanded grabbing her wrist roughly.

"You're hurting me let go" she cried sobering up slightly.

Jenny wasn't usually scared but she was now. Agnes was still inside, her phone was by the bar and her wrist felt like it was going to snap.

"Please" she said her voice trembling as he shoved her back towards the ally.

Jenny was crying and shaking when he had been thrown off her.

Edward glared down at her.

"Are you ok?" He demanded.

She half nodded still shaking unable to look him in the eye. Jenny felt incredibly stupid and knew how lucky she was.

Edward continued to beat up the guy that had attacked her. Jenny almost felt bad for him. She had no idea Edward could be so vicious. It was a little bit scary. He was unnaturally strong.

He came back to kneel down beside her.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" he asked angrily.

Jenny trembled still holding her wrist.

Edward looked down at it and his expression softened slightly. He gently touched it. She winced and a look of pure rage entered his eyes as he looked back towards the unconscious man on the floor.

"I'm fine leave it" she said quickly.

She didn't want Edward to get into trouble for something that was her fault he had already done enough.

"I'm taking you to a doctor" He told her helping her off the ground.

"Agnes is still inside and my bag, my mom's been calling" she replied.

"I covered for you with your Mom I said you were with me and your phone was on silent, she likes my dad so she won't question you too much" Edward told her "But don't be so stupid again!"

Jenny felt like a small child being scolded.

"As for that girl you've been with I think you should stay away from her I'm pretty sure she spiked your drink"

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Well I had to make sure you weren't in too much trouble" He replied with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Edward went inside to get Jenny's bag. Agnes was nowhere to be seen. Jenny had been long forgotten by her so called friend. He made his way back outside and took Jenny over to his car, He opened and shut the door for her. Jenny would normally protest and being told what to do like a kid. But he had just saved her life and she was still upset.

Her phone beeped so she looked down at it.

Gossip girl: Looks like our J has a new knight in shining armour, he's cute where can I get one of those? A is still being a naughty girl…..xoxo

Jenny stayed silent for most of the journey. She wasn't sure how to act round Edward. He was a really nice guy but something was a little off. He wasn't as easy to talk to as Jacob was.

Doctor Cullen was unbelievably kind to her. Turned out her wrist was broken though. Edward stayed with her the entire time which made her smile.

She frowned looking at herself in the mirror. Not even a fashion expert like Jenny knew how to rock a sling. Plus she had no idea how to explain it to her mother.

"Tell her you fell hiking" Edward suggested.

"Like she'd believe that" she laughed "And should you being encouraging me to lie I thought you were a good boy."

"I'm not as bad as you but I wouldn't want you to get in anymore trouble" he laughed.

Jenny hadn't heard him laugh before it was nice.

"I'll take you home" he said taking her towards the car. He opened the door and helped her with her seatbelt.

They arrived outside her house and sat in silent for a bit.

"Thanks for tonight" she said softly.

"You need to take care of yourself Jenny, what made you go out like that tonight?" He asked.

Jenny loved and hated the way he looked at her. Edward really was beautiful but to the point it was almost unnatural.

"It's silly I was just sad about Jacob" she replied.

"Jacob?" Edward questioned. There was a slight edge to his voice.

"Yeah he kind of stopped speaking to me." She explained "He learned about how I used to be but he won't let me explain"

"How you used to be?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Kind of like tonight" she said almost ashamed.

Edward stroked back a bit of her hair. "You're a special girl Jenny, don't be so sad and please take care of yourself."

It was all a little weird but nice.

"Now go inside and get some rest" he said almost like an order.

He walked round and opened the car door for her and walked her up to the front door.

"Goodnight Jenny" he said softly

"Good night "she said with a small smile.

Edward waited until she was safely inside.

"Hi darling Edward called and said you fell hiking. Get into bed and I'll get you some hot chocolate" Alyson said kindly.

Jenny headed upstairs in shock. Edward was good. Really good. She felt even more confused than she had before. Edward was so intense and obviously cared about her. She still liked Jacob but he wasn't around. She could feel herself starting to like Edward too. She had no clue what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenny had been spending a lot more time with Edward and his family. They were really nice people but she still felt a little on edge around them. Especially Jasper and Roseali. Alice on the other hand was like her new best friend.

Jenny was lay on Edward's bed sketching down her new design ideas. Edward had gone to talk to his dad and he'd been gone for ages. Jenny was so caught up with her latest ideas she hadn't heard or seen him return.

"What are you drawing?" he asked making her jump.

"Do you have to sneak up on me all the time?" she asked scowling at him.

Edward smirked and looked down at the dress she had been desiging. To him it looked like underwear. He shook his head. He couldn't understand why a girl as pretty as Jenny felt the need to go about scantily clad and wearing far too much make up and he'd told her as much. Jenny couldn't understand why he was so old fashioned and couldn't get her sense of style.

"So what would you like to do today?" he questioned.

Jenny was really unsure about what to do. She'd been spending so much time with the Cullens who were trying to keep her out of trouble. It was nice having people to spend time with but she was still missing Jacob. It killed her that he wasn't speaking to her. It hurt being away from him.

"You could always go see him" Edward suggested.

"How did you know i was thinking about him?" she asked puzzled.

"It's written all over your face" he replied with a small smile.

Jenny thought Edward must know her better than anyone it was like he was constantly reading her mind.

"What if he still won't speak to me?" she asked feeling worried.

She had told Edward everything she had done. Every nasty little thing Blair would have told Jacob. Edward had been a little surprised but he still liked wanted to hurt Jacob for making her feel so down. Jenny Humphry was a special girl and Jacob was lucky she loved him. Jenny didn't see herself in that was which hurt Edward more.

Edward hugged her and Jenny snuggled into him. Jenny meant a lot to Edward and he wanted her to be happy. He wasn't sure why she was so special she just was. She was a lost sould and that he could relate to.

"Of course he'll speak to you" Edward reassured her "and if you wear that underwear dress he won't be able to stay away"

Jenny rolled her eyes and hit him playfully before turning serious.

"What am i going to wear!" she exclaimed.

As if by magic Alice appeared to take Jenny to her closet. Alice's wardrobe was more like a department store there was nothing that girl didn't have. Luckily Jenny was a similar size to her pixie like friend. Not that it would have mattered she was sure Alice had clothes in every size to help with anyones fashion emergency.

She settled on a grey and black stripe tee-shirt and high waisted shorts with braces. Casual and cute. She put on her sunglasses and she was ready to go. She figured they were the safest option see as heavy eye make up and crying were a bad combination.

She jumped into Edward's volvo as he was dropping her closer to the reservation. Jenny could feel the butterflies starting in her stomach. She was excited to see Jacob but so nervous. What if he rejected her. Even if she did speak to him there was no way she could explain the terrible things she had done.

They spent most of the Journey in silence. It was all over far to quickly for Jenny. She sighed and got out of the car.

"Thanks Edward" she said with a small smile "Wish me luck"

Edward left her just outside of La Push. Jenny didn't know why he couldn't come with her but she guessed it was somthing she should do alone. Edward had promised to come and pick her up as soon as she called him.

She started to make her way towards Jacob's house. She wasn't 100 percent sure she wanted him to be home. She tapped lightly on the door. She almost stopped breathing when Jacob answered it. He wasn't wearing a shirt which was a little bit distracting.

Jenny looked up at him "Hi Jacob"

He just stood there not leaving but not inviting her in either.

"Please speak to me" she said softly.

Jacob ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"It's hard Jenny" he told her "I don't really know what to say"

Jenny lowered her gaze sadly. Then she did something that surprised them both. She slapped him hard. If she could have reached his face it would have been there.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed

"You're an ass Jacob Black" she replied angrily "You're supposed to be with me and you just disappear."

"Jenny..." He started.

She was already mid rant so there was no use interrupting. She had spent the last couple of weeks feeling so hurt and worrying. She'd had enough of feeling down.

"If you'd really cared and been the guy i thought you were you wouldn't have ignored me. You would have asked my side of the story. Instead you've just been some stupid jerk who's hurt me so much, and like an idiot i've sat round crying over you and trying to speak to you. I've been pathetic, well not anymore. I'm not little Jenny Humphrey everyone can push round and treat like dirt. Edward has been there for me this whole time and all i could think about was how much i love you well forget it" she finished barely taking a breath.

Before Jacob could say a word she had turned to storm off. She couldn't believe she'd been moping around and had begged to get a guy back. She'd actually gone down to speak to him and all he had done was tell her he didn't know what to say. He was just another Nate.

Jacob went running after her. It wasn't hard for him to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"You love me?" he questioned staring down at her.

Jenny looked down at the ground. She hadn't realised she'd said that. That was the problem with a full blown rant very little control on what was being said.

"It doesn't matter now" she said with a shrug.

"Jenny i couldn't bare the thought of you with those guys it made me so jealous and angry I couldn't risk being around you" he explained.

Jenny looked up at him and raised her eyebrow "You couldn't risk it?"

"If i ever hurt you I couldn't live with myself" he told her stroking her face.

Jenny pulled back feeling confused. Jacob was scared of hurting her physically.

" Well you did hurt me" she told him.

"I just didn't want to lose control around you" he tried to explain.

All he managed to do was make her feel more confused. He knew he would have to tell her everything.

By the end of it Jenny was staring at him with pure disbelief in her eyes. He thought she was surprisingly calm for someone who had just found out her boyfriend was a warewolf and her closest friends were vampires.

"Wow" was all she could muster.

Jacob took a step towards her and Jenny took a step back.

"Jenny please we're meant to be together. I was scared before but you know we can work through this. It hurt me to be away from you and i know you felt that to" he said softly walking closer again.

Jenny had hurt the whole time he had been from her. She had never known anyone who could out do her and her friends on the drama scale before. Gossip girl would have a field day with the people here.

Jacob pulled Jenny close to him and just held her.

She was sure it wasn't natural how safe she felt with him. Especially seeing as she'd just found out he was a monster but she felt complete in his arms. He was turning her into a cheesey romantic but she didn't care. So her boyfriend was a crazy jealous warewolf it was still better than dating Chuck Bass.

Jacob bent down slightly and pulled her face up to his kissing her softly. Jenny pulled him closer standing on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. She had missed him so much. Her head was a mess but being close to him helped.

"I love you" he wispered to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob had barely left Jenny's side since they had made up. It was almost like he was terrified that if she left she wouldn't come back. Not that she minded spending a lot of time with her boyfriend. But she was missing her friends. Not to mention her Mom was starting to comment on how little time she was spending at home.

Jenny was trying to get ready for school she pulled on her her mini grey bodycon dress, patterned tights and grey ankle boots. She grabbed her black leather jacket and ran downstairs.

Alison eyed her daughter with clear disapproval but decided not to comment on her choice of outfit,

"Jenny will you be home for dinner today?" She asked

"Well Jake kind of wanted to do something tonight" Jenny replied

"Jenny, Jacob is a nice boy but this is all moving very fast all of a sudden you're far too young"

Jenny just rolled her eyes.

"Mom I'm fine, I'll be home for dinner ok" She reassured.

One night wouldn't kill her to be away from Jacob and if it kept her Mom off her back even better.

Jacob was waiting outside for her as promised on his motorcycle to take her to school.

Jenny smiled broadly when she saw him. He was so hot she couldn't believe how lucky she had been.

"Hey you" she said warmly kissing him lightly.

He looked down at her outfit.

"As hot as you look I'm not sure about how I feel about everyone else seeing you in that especially on the back of my bike" he commented.

Jenny just rolled at her eyes.

"Tough luck Mom I'm wearing it" she said sarcastically.

Jacob had learned by now not to question Jenny on her outfit choices. Some days she toned down which he loved, other days she went all out and as sexy as she looked he wished every other guy didn't get to see.

He still found it hard to contain his jealousy. He didn't really think he'd ever get over it.

"I'm going home after school first today" she told him once they'd reached the car park.

Jacobs face instantly fell. So he'd have to wait even longer to see her. It hurt not to be near her all day.

"My Mom wants me home for dinner" she explained

"Can I see you after?" he asked

Jenny was sure she should probably be wary of how possessive Jake was but the truth was she really didn't care.

"Of course, I'll call you when I'm done" she replied with a smile.

He kissed her before she went in.

"I love you" he whispered holding her close.

"Love you too" she replied softy still feeling a little shy.

Jenny had never loved someone they way she loved him it felt a little strange still. She headed inside and beamed when she spotted Edward and Alice.

They had been away for a few days while it had been so sunny and she had missed them both.

"You smell like dog" Alice said wrinkling her tiny nose.

"Wow thanks missed you too!" Jenny exclaimed

Alice giggled "You seem very loved up and happy but it would be nice for you to come round soon we all miss you"

"I could come and visit tomorrow" she suggested "I promised I'd be home for dinner tonight"

"Would you like me to take you home after school?" Edward asked

"That would be great" she replied.

It had been awhile since she had seen Edward properly and she was looking forward to getting the chance to speak to him alone. She was so grateful for how much he'd been there for her and for making her go and sort things out with Jake.

The whole day just seemed to drag on. Maths and History were not helping speed things along.

Jenny noticed she had a text from Jacob. She grinned and opened it.

**Hi beautiful missing you already do you need me to pick you up. Love you xx**

She quickly replied

**Missing you too, It's ok Edward is taking me home, see you after dinner. Love you xoxo**

Her phone pinged almost instantly.

**Ok**

Jenny frowned at his response but decided to ignore it. She wasn't going to get into some messed up boy jealousy argument. Jacob could wait until later.


End file.
